


Help, we've lost our minds

by Im_Angry_and_Smol



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Bickering, Bucky couldn't care less, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone is a good bro, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Natasha does what she wants, Sassy Steve Rogers, Science Bros, Thor is a drama kid, Tony is Smol, bruce is so done, chatfic, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Angry_and_Smol/pseuds/Im_Angry_and_Smol
Summary: puck: Natasha, what did I say about murder?Nat: I only maimed himBruce: Maiming goes against rule #53 on the house rules list.....Clint: whatd you do this timeBucky: he made steve cryNat: steve always cries.....I love chatfics, and we need more. So here's one. From me to you.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Avengers Team, Avengers Team & James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first things first, I don't own Marvel or any of the characters. Just the plot of this story. Second, I hope you all enjoy! :)

Bucky: tony apologize to steve

Tony: no.

Bucky: Do it

Tony: ~no~

Clint: whatd you do this time

Bucky: he made steve cry

Nat: steve always cries

Tony: steve made dum-e sad!! he hurt his feelings

Thor: Your funny little robot?

Bruce: They’re sentient, Tony is very upset. Jarvis told me to tell you guys that dum-e is fine.

Thor: Then what is the problem?

Tony: its the principle of the thing! I wont apologize until steve does

Nat: get steve on so we can resolve this, I can’t deal with this

Steve: I don’t always cry.

Bucky: thats all you have to say?

Steve: Yes.

Clint: ooh steves snappy today

Steve: You’re snappy.

Nat: Steven. 

Nat: be nice to the resident bird.

Steve: Sorry, Clint.

Tony: i have a robot that deserves apologies as well

Steve: Shall I say it in code or in person?

Clint: the s a s s 

Bucky: Steven. Grant. Rogers. apologize to that robot rn. I cant handle more tears today

Thor: More tears? Who is crying now?

Bruce: Tonys currently assuring dum-e of his worth and its actually very touching

Steve: Alright, fine, I’m coming to your dorm right now.

-1:08 am-

Clint: help im might be dying

Tony: ill plan the funeral. preferences?

Clint: ha.

Clint: ur funny, anybody helpful up?

Bucky: do you have a favorite food you would like at the event?

Tony: the perfect event planner

Nat: clint, you have a cold, you’re not dying. Go To Sleep.

Clint: but naaaat, toby’s being mean to me

Bucky: toby

Nat: toby

Tony: how dARE

Clint: ive got an idea

*Tony’s name was changed to toby*

toby: w h y 

Bucky: it’ll make sense in the morning

toby: lies

Clint: nothing i do makes sense

Nat: we know. Now sleep before i take away coffee

Bucky: hey!

Clint: hey!

toby: we need our coffee tho

Nat: then sleep.

toby: fine.

Clint: gnight nat.

Bucky: I’ll get you back, natalia.

Nat: ;)


	2. Natalia or Natasha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nat is violent and Tony should really keep his genius to himself.

Steve: Natasha, where are you?

Bucky: hers names natalia you dumba-

Steve: Language!

Clint: oOh LaNgUaGe

Steve: Clint.

Clint: Fine.

toby: why are you looking for nat anyways?

Clint: theyve got a mile run today

Thor: It sounds most exciting!!

Bruce: Anyone know why I just heard the football team captain screaming?

Toby: you mean Dennis? the idiot who hit on nat yesterda-...oh

Steve: Dangit Natasha!

Bucky: Language!

toby: language!

Clint: language

Steve: Really? 

Bucky: you asked for it puck

toby: puck

Clint: puck

*Steve’s name has been changed to puck*

Nat: Morning boys

puck: Natasha, what did I say about murder?

Nat: I only maimed him

Bruce: Maiming goes against rule #53 on the house rules list.

toby: why is it even named that? we live in dorms, not a house.

Clint: do we really even need that list?

puck: Yes. 

Bucky: he has a point. but back to nat. give us the details, which bones were broken?

Nat: Only a toe on each foot, just so he can’t play football for a few weeks. 

Clint: truly despicable

Bucky: an example to us all

toby: you all scare me, but yes, Dennis deserved that

puck: Stop e n c o u r a g i n g her.

Nat: You can’t stop me.

Thor: Natasha is a mighty warrior! Steven will surely lose this fight.

Bruce: Thor, while you are correct, don’t you have play practice?

Thor: Ah yes! The mighty tale of warriors and the circular table! Farewell, friends!

toby: bye, big guy

Clint: enrolling thor in drama class was the best intervention nat and steve ever pulled

Bucky; no what about cutting off tonys supply of straight caffeine from the black market?

toby: I thought we agreed not to speak of that sad day again

puck: Can we get back to the other thing?

Nat: what other thing?

puck: Natasha.

Bucky: her name is natalia

Clint: wait which one is it?

toby: gimme a sec, i’ll figure it out

Bruce: Tony you really shouldn’t do that.

Clint: do what?

Bruce: Access private records through hacking.

toby: ajshfoioh

puck: What?

Bucky: nat found him.

toby: gfhjsdioeuf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be out Friday, Mar. 12.


	3. science bros & eyeshadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!, with another chapter. I don't own Marvel so pls don't sue me. now, go and read forth! :)

Bucky: i lost them.

puck: BUCKY

Clint: thank god.

Nat: Clinton.

puck: Why weren’t you watching them?!

Clint: steve is pinching the bridge of his nose. Ur in for it.

Thor: Who is lost?

Nat: the science bros.

Thor: Our small brethren have become lost in this labyrinth of malls!!

Bucky: why did we even bring them? tony is so small he could pass for an eighth grader and bruce just follows tony. Its no wonder i lost them.

Nat: If you don’t find our resident geniuses right now I will actually shoot you.

puck: No shooting. Guns aren’t even allowed in the dorms.

Clint: really?

puck: I can’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not and am concerned.

Nat: Not important right now. Go find them.

puck: I kinda feel like its important, though.

-2 hours later-

Clint: jimminy crickets!

Thor: What does that mean?

Nat: Have you found them yet?

Clint: sciencebros.pic

puck: Are they...sleeping?

Bucky: where even are they?

Clint: the back section of some random makeup store

Nat: Clint. What are you doing in a makeup store?

puck: What are THEY doing in a makeup store?

Bucky: sleeping obviously

Nat: Bucky, shut the hell up and get down there with Steve and carry them to the car Clint don’t wake them up under any circumstances Thor, come help me check out, we’re   
leaving.

Clint: oh my gosh they’re just like toddlers. tony just grabbed a piece of bucks hair and wont let go and bruce is just mumbling random equations in his sleep

puck: Only I can call him Buck. 

Clint: says who

puck: Clint.

Clint: fine. 

Nat: I have photos of the children. Lets go.

Thor: Indeed! Let us travel home and feast upon the delectable ramen noodles!

Bucky: Quiet you oaf! youll wake the geniuses and they havent slept in a week

Thor: My apologies dark haired friend, I shall endeavor to not wake the sciencelings

Clint: now look what youve done, hes in character!

Bucky: at least he lives up to his name

Clint: unlike you. 

puck: What is that supposed to mean?

Bucky: -_-

Clint: yOu HeArD mE

puck: what.

Bucky: don’t make me get my knives

Clint: ~yOu CaN’t KiLl Me~

Bucky: try me

Nat: Don’t make me pull this car over.

puck: Natasha!! Eyes on the roa-

-next morning-

toby: who took my magenta eyeshadow

Clint: i thought we cut off tonys supply to stuff that makes him hallucinate

puck: We did.

Bruce: my foundation is missing as well

Bucky: what the hell do you two need makeup for? Are you going on a date or something?

toby: invasive questions are against rule #12 of house rules.

Bruce: Stealing is also against the rules. Give up the cosmetics.

Clint: hes infected bruce too! Nat! Its time for another intervention.

toby: goddamn you Clint Barton, the only thing i’m infected with is your stupidity. Now who took my eyeshadow.

puck: language. 

Bruce: Not the time.

Nat: Bruce calm down. Everyone else stop antagonizing him, hes got anxiety issues.

Nat: Tony, Bruce, answer Bucky’s question.

Bruce: Science.

toby: Science.

puck: That’s worryingly vague.

Nat: Hmmm. Fine.

Nat: Your cosmetics are in your ceiling vent. If my dorm is affected with your science you will regret it.

Bruce: Thank you ma’am.

toby: Thank you ma’am.

Clint: where’d they even get it?

Bucky: cloint, sometimes i wonder how you’ve stayed in school. Remember yesterday?

toby: cloint

Nat: cloint

puck: cloint

Nat: cloint

Clint: don’t you d a r e

*Clint’s name has been changed to cloint*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has ideas about future chapters, pls let me know! I've got some written but need inspiration. Next chapter will be out on Friday, Mar. 19. Hope you enjoyed everything! Stay happy and rock the world!

**Author's Note:**

> Steve was a bit sassy in this chapter.  
> No idea when the next chapter will be released, definetly sometime in the next week tho. Comments are always awesome and valued.


End file.
